


Another day, another bet

by strongjaw



Series: missing scenes [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinda, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongjaw/pseuds/strongjaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy has problems with cigarettes. Again.</p><p>Set (not necessarily right away) after 2x14, general references to episode 2x08</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another day, another bet

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking about USPIS episode a lot and was wondering how Jake would try to help Amy if he was there. I guess her addiction certaintly might be mentioned in the third season again *looks straight at the writers*.
> 
> I'd like to thank kind and gorgeous [Liz](http://eveycarnahan.tumblr.com) for beta and for support, and I hope you like this!

The morning was weird: Amy and Rosa looked like they’d swapped bodies. Always polite and careful, detective Santiago was beating the living crap out of her desk drawer. Five minutes before, she broke both her pencil and a sharpener. Half an hour ago, she threw her coffee cup (luckily empty) at Hitchcock when he asked her some dumb question.  
'Sooo, did something happen at home? Or did you run out of coloured ink or something?' asked Jake cheerfully, dropping onto his chair against his colleague’s desk.  
Amy gloomily looked up at him, 'Does everyone in the precinct know that the archive was almost burned out?'  
Jake's face was priceless. 'Whhhaaaaaaat? Ames, how on Earth-- how didn't they suspend you?' – he playfully attacked Amy, faking judgment in his voice.  
She just waved her hand at him wearily. 'Actually, it wasn't me. Scully was hiding from me, and God knows what happened even though there's a camera in the room.' Despite her irony, Detective Santiago's mood was worse than ever. Now that was really intimidating.  
'But why did he even have to hide from you? Wait a minute. Amy Santiago, you've run out of cigarettes?' Jake looked suspicious. Amy tried to act surprised and offended: 'What? I don't smoke! I've quit! Captain Holt helped me, and I am fine now, _duh_ ,' her tone was far from 'fine' though, and was so loud everyone turned to her. Trying to be cool, she buried her nose in her papers.  
Jake sympathetically watched his colleague hoping to catch her look back at him. He had known for a while she was smoking again, and being ashamed she was even more careful trying to hide it. It was probably that disaster with Teddy that made her, Jake thought. Not that he thought a lot about it.  
When Amy finally looked up at him, she was confused by the tenderness in her partner's eyes, which was soon replaced with mischief. Oh hell no, Amy thought. Time for ridiculous questions about what happened again.  
'You know what will help you quit smoking?' Even worse. Not Jake and his genius ideas. Amy suddenly felt the urge to finish all her tasks and immediately leave the precinct.  
'I appreciate your concern, and I'm sure it seems very amusing to you, but I've already tried everything that the guys here advised. And now turns out even the captain's suggestion didn't help,' she shrugged, looking guilty.  
'Aw-' Jake's sigh was a little bit too horrified. 'It is serious, but I'm pretty sure I can motivate you.'  
Amy just chuckled bitterly. 'Oh really? And how exactly are you gonna do that?' She was a bit curious, though she didn't want to admit it.  
'We make a bet. Let’s say you have a week to quit. And if someone spots you with a cigarette during that time, you lose.'  
Jake was almost sparkling sharing his brilliant idea. Amy merely raised her eyebrow. 'An unlimited bet? Why would I agree to that? And how exactly am I gonna win and when? Besides, you don't even have a car anymore.'  
'Unlimited? We'll see. You prove it first,' Jake knew exactly how to push Amy’s buttons. Grinning with his stupid, charming, wide smile that moved anyone against one's will. It worked with Amy, too - it irritated her like hell.  
'You think I can't quit smoking in a week? Watch me!' - she exclaimed louder than she should. She looked both impatient and thrilled for some reason, just like in an advertisement. And that was the reaction Jake wanted. 'And stop grinning Peralta, I know exactly what you're doing here!'  
'Yep, I'm the best, right?' Jake said smiling even wider.  
'You tell me first what we bet. There's no risk for you here,' Amy frowned.  
'Well,' Jake seemed thoughtful, 'if you quit smoking, you win! And I will never mock you about cigarettes in front of Holt: he doesn't know yet.' She didn't look convinced, so Jake continued. 'Okay, for reals though. Let's say, every week you go without a cigarette - nope, too much - every month without a cigarette I will work overtime for you. Happy now?'  
'Agree, great deal,' said Rosa peremptorily above Amy's head, making her jump. Well, at least it helped explain her confused look. Wait, so Rosa knew as well?  
Trying to control the situation and laugh it off, Amy asked hastily, 'And if I lose? You'll take me on another date or something?' She didn't realize what she said before it was late; she had shown Jake all of her cards. Aaand he was grinning again.  
'Amy, darling, if you want to go out with me, you don't have to lose a bet.'  
In a flash Charles appeared, like he was waiting for this moment. Was he involved, too?  
'You already know, Amy? This time it won't be the worst date ever. We thought about it, and it'll be well-planned and super romantic! Peralta guarantee! Right Jakey?' Boyle raised his hand for a high-five and only then noticed that atmosphere between his colleagues suddenly changed. Everyone who appeared to be there already went away for their business, but kept watching what was going on.  
Amy skeptically tilted her head and still noticing that everyone was watching stopped herself every time she felt the urge to double-tuck.  
Jake simply wanted to hide under his desk and light a fire; burning down the precinct still seemed more comfortable than Boyle chattering and the shock, then disbelief on Amy's face.  
He tried not to look at her, and thought about turning everything Boyle had said into a joke. Charles as well was at the other corner from his friend seeking some support from Gina and Rosa and finding none.  
Finally, before heading out of the precinct, Amy faced Jake. 'Okay, I accept your conditions. If every date with Jake Peralta ends in arresting perps, I can handle it. And freedom from overtime work sounds nice, too. Deal.'  
' _Actually_ , I was hoping you'd never give me your overtime. You're a nerd when it comes to work, aren't you? You love overtime. And also I figured you would be so grateful that I helped you with your nasty habit that you’d forget about the terms of our bet...'  
'Nuh-uh, sorry, we'll play fair,' Amy shook her head, suppressing her smile.  
Jake pouted, but soon grinned again. 'So you're fine with 'the worst date ever' scenario? Cause I've got some ideas since out last one...' - he added, dreaming.


End file.
